


Feel

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Multi, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: Ways to make him feel again





	

The dimmed light of the laptop makes Tylers skin paler then it naturally is, dippinhg it white-blue in some kind of way. Josh observes this fact attentive as he waits for instructions, for a hint of what he should do next, what is to follow. Still he can't believe he really agreed and still he isn't sure if it was a good idea at all. Of course he is the only one Jenna trusts with this and he'd lie if he'd say that it doesn't fill part of his selfish longing for something he could never have, but talking about it had been a lot different then actually sitting on the bed in Tylers hotel room, the singer lying beside him half naked and motionless, his hands bound to the headbord, his eyes hiding behind Joshs scarf they use as a blindfold.

Jenna smiles though as she supervises his work, ask him if he's sure Tylers hands are securly captivated. It's for his own safety, for what they are doing he needs to stay right where he is, his movement needs to be limited as far as possible, down to the point of no controll. From now on Josh will be the one in physical command, but Jenna pulls the strings. 

The drummer had been surprised that it was his best friends wife that came to him to talk about this, not Tyler himself, but he had quickly learned why. Sometimes, when everything gets too much, too owerhelming, when the singers depression threatens to get a hold of him and disconnects him from his body, Jenna plays a dangerous game to keep him grounded, alive in the end. She reduces her husband to a toy she playes with, she holds his life in her hand, and then she makes him feel again, the pain, the lust, the love, so his heart and soul are filled with all of the emotions. 

What they will do today is reserved for the espacially bad times that don't occure often these days. That Tyler is hit by a major episode might have to do with the distance between him and his wife, partly, but the main cause is his self esteem running low after constantly failing in shows. It's always small things no one but the two of them take notice of, but for Tyler they are trapdoors, snares that pull him down, down, down. 

Jenna was desperate when she called Josh. She was worried and reached out to him, telling him their biggest secret in attempt to make him part of it. Her promise to not leave him alone in this, to guide him through, her plea to do her this one favour had caught him right away, as the drummer had became a close friend to her too. And now there she is on the screen, on the other side of the world, sitting in her sunlit bedroom, gloomy strains of blond hair falling in her face, touching her smooth curved lips. 

"Joshua." softly her voice brakes the silence, urges him to break his gaze away from the contrast of Tylers tattoos to the rest of his skin. "Remember the safeword?" Josh nods, looking her digital copy deep in the eyes, searching for reluctance, finding nothing but hope. She smiles, her face telling him a quiet < thank you >. "You can start now." she instructs then, her voice becoming blank, an emotionless background noise, distant and cold in a way. 

With shaking hands Josh leans forwards to take the candle she had instruted him to bring, and lights it. For a while he stares into the flame, wondering if Tyler can hear his breath, he can surely hear it himself along with the throbbing beat of his heart in his ears. The colourless wax begins to melt, builds a little sea of transperent liquid at the bottom of the flame. "Josh." again Jenna helps him to focus, to keep on going, to not loose himself in the details, not start to think this over.

Slowly Josh turns, his fingers holding thightly on to the candle as he centers it above Tylers chest, right in the middle of it. With a slight twist of his wrist the candle tilts toward the ground and while the flame still dances straight up, melting more and more of the wax, the liquid pool drips down onto Tylers skin, starting to paint it in small burnt points covered with a layer of drying pain. Doing his best to keep himself under control Josh is overwhelmed then by the calmness radiatiang off his friend. Tyler doesn't flinch, not one single time, not even when the hot drops rince along his niples or down to his waistline. He doesn't even change his breath, he lies there perfectly still and Josh doesn't know how long he can stand this. 

Jenna senses the moment it gets to much for him and makes him stop,tells him to take his time, and Josh does. He's not thinking though, he knows if he would he would have to run away right now, so he distracts his racing mind with letting his fingertips wander over Tylers chest, feeling the harsh difference between his skin and the hardened droplets of wax. Surprinsingly the singer does move on this, only slightly, nearly not enough to recognise, but Josh gets it and it makes him smile. To touch Tyler like this fills his heart, his soul, in an instant...to see him reacting is way beyond everything the durmmer has ever experienced. 

It takes all his concentration to take up on the clues because they are so subtle, but he learns. That's why he lets his hand wrap around the knife on the nightstand even before Jenna is instructing him to do it. "You're doing good Joshua...you're doing perfect!" her electronic voice tells him, helps him to overcome the last doubts, the fear that makes his hand shaking. Slowly, very slowly Josh lowers the tip of the knife onto his best friends skin and applies pressure, just enough to be felt, not enough to break the sensitiv tan of Tylers neck. 

Josh breathes out, inhales again, slowly and rythmic, and he can see the youngers chest's rise and fall matching his when he let's the weapon wander lower, starts to scrap light traces of it's sharpness into Tylers body, subtle enough to draw no blood but yet split skin. He waits for a sigh, a breath to hold, anything that tells him how the singer feels right now, if he feels anything at all already. But the younger stays perfeclty still, even as Josh slips at his hip, just one split of a second, just a little lack of concentration and the blade cuts through skin, draws red rinces out. 

Shocked Josh yankes back, throughs the knife away, anywhere, just far away from them, leans back, let his hand run over his face and through his hair. "Shit, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I should..we should..." "Joshua!" Her voice is so gravitational that he has to look at her, has to listen, her appeareance blurried by the tears he suddenly shares. "It's alright...he's ok...just take care of him...he's ok." 

Josh wants to run, more then ever now. This is becoming too much, he can't cope with it but at the same time he can't let them down, not now, not after he went this far. But he decides to bend the rules, to not play by theirs, to make his own. If this is about to make Tyler feel he will do. Slowly, very slowly the drummer leans down to the cut he left and let his tongue run arcoss it, caress the wounded skin. Again Tyler is moving slightly, more a shiver then anything else.

Jenna is dead silent beside them, only digitaly present, far away in more then one aspects right now. His lips start to wander, as featherlight and still with pressure as the knife did before, but leaving warmth were the cold steel traced. Josh kisses his way up to his friends neck, smiling every time when he feels the slight movement, the hint of that Tyler starts to feel, to react, to respond. It's beautiful, in it's silent, non-verbal way, it highlights the few noises between them, the breaths, the clicking noise of their video connection. 

When Josh starts to suck small bruises into his friends skin and Jenna moanes somewhere beside them...it's then when Tylers walls start to tumble, when his numbness is picked appart layer by layer by Joshs lips, tongue, teeth, grazing his neck, his jaw, his face. Tyler startles as the scarf is ripped from his eyes, his hands are freed in the same swift motion. He sharply inhales when Josh kisses him, hard, demanding, finally. Observing Tylers eyes, watching him coming back to live again, until he can find the sparkle he's looking for Josh relaxes, rests his hands on the youngers shoulders, leans in for another kiss, sweet, caring, slowly.

"I will make you feel again Ty...but we'll do this my way."


End file.
